Imaw
Nunong is the first and only Adamyan gem keeper, of the Water Gem in particular. He is a leading member of the Konseho of Lireo. Appearance Imaw is only as tall as a dwarf, typical of the Adamyan race. He has long white hair and has antennae. Personality Imaw is a wise adviser. He cares for his people and the royal family of Lireo, who keep the peace in Encantadia. History Imaw is the leader of the Adamyan race. Unlike the other three realms in Encantadia, the Adamyan leader does not possess the title of King or Queen. No relative of Imaw have been shown so far. Imaw receives the Water Gem from Cassiopea in his capacity as leader of the Adamyans. This made a Adamya a target of Hathor greed, for the Hathor king Arvak wanted to dominate Encantadia through the possession of the elemental gems. When Arvak attacked, Imaw gave up the Water Gem, making Hathoria more powerful. Arvak stabs Imaw for rebuking him, but Imaw survives. Imaw and the surviving Adamyans fled to Lireo, where they were welcomed by Minea, Queen of Lireo. Imaw has since become a valuable adviser to the queen. After the Sapiryan-Lirean victory over Hathoria, which was won at heavy cost, Prince Raquim acquired the three gems of Fire, Water and Earth. He offers it to Minea, who hesitates. Imaw tells Minea to accept them, since he also believed that the diwatas would be the best keepers of the gem. Minea then accepts the three gems. When Prince Raquim went to the human world with Amihan, Imaw gave him gold, a map of Encantadia, and a staff which can make the mortals forget, if they ever learned Raquim and Amihan's origin. Imaw was with Aquil and Muros when they went to the Tree of Asnamon to find the portal open. He remained in Encantadia, however, while the two went to the human world. Imaw welcomed Amihan when she returned to Encantadia. Amihan was frightened by his appearance and she beats him with his own staff. He pacifies her by introducing himself as an Adamyan. He also introduces Amihan to her mother, Minea. When the time came for Minea to abdicate, Imaw discusses the merits of the queen's children. He agrees with Minea's assessment that Hagorn may be able to manipulate Pirena for his selfish purposes. Imaw hosts the contest for the succession to the Lirean throne. During the war against Hathoria, Amihan asks for Imaw's blessing in the war, which he gives. When Amihan returned to the palace of Lireo, victorious but wounded and unconscious, Imaw agrees with the other elders that Amihan should now have an heir. He remains with the diwata priestesses as they pray to Emre for a worthy father for Amihan's child. He rejoiced when Emre answered the prayer by sending a white butterfly. After Amihan got pregnant, Imaw wonders who the father of the baby is. He is certain that the father would be of royal blood, but does not know which realm he belonged to. When Amihan tells him that the father of her baby is a mandirigma, he tells her that no mandirigma can have royal blood. Return of Etheria Imaw wondered why his balintataw seems to be not functioning after attempting to find Cassiopea until it was revealed that Etheria is once again a restored kingdom. Imaw narrated to the Diwatas of Lireo about the history of Etheria for their knowledge. Cassiopea and Imaw went to Capade in order to search for the new gem masters. Upon their completion, Imaw helped Cassiopea in training the new followers of Emre. In the island, Imaw asked if Lira, Mira, Paopao, Deshna, Muyak, and Ariana if they were able to follow the rules they stated. All of them said yes much to his anger since he is aware that all of them used their powers and conspired to lie in front of his face. Because of this, Imaw decided to impose punishment in order to discipline the gem masters and teach them responsibility. Abilities Powers Other skills Weaponry Imaw carries his Balintataw. He briefly uses Lupig, Adhara's staff, combining it with his Balintataw to attack enemies. Relatives Trivia Imaw is the only Adamyan keeper of an elemental gem. Version differences * Imaw was first voiced by Ferdinand John Apuyan in the first book of 2005-2006 series. In Mulawin the Movie, he was voiced by Kris Lee Nicholai. References Category:Supporting character Category:Finale character